


We Write of Growth

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Letters, Loss, M/M, Owls, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: I've stared into the night and found restlessness a reliable companion. I stared into the day and found loneliness a reliable companion. I stared into the void and found nothing by my side for the first time, and felt peace.  -Jack





	

Hello Severus,

I had a mind to keep the damned Owl. I let her follow me for two months. She’s gorgeous, her black wings flare with blue in the sunrise. She rides the wind with such grace. He small eyes sparkle with mischief and I can appreciate that, it makes the loss of one pair of mischievous eyes seem less like a loss and more like they’ve move on – to this pesky beautiful beastie.

If I thought that reincarnation was a thing, I’d say you’d sicked a bloody Weasley on me. But as it’s neither a Ginger, nor do I believe in rebirth, I’d say that it’s just a fairy bespoke owl doing her task, admirably. 

She followed me across an ocean, two countries, mountains and valleys and forest. It took me a while to come up with what to say.

I’m fine. 

I’m better.

You don’t rightly care about my well-being.

The attached letter is for Hermione. You are right. I should have been more communicative with her – them. 

Regards,

HP

~ Once it smiled a silent dell Where the people did not dwell; They had gone unto the wars, Trusting to the mild-eyed stars, Nightly, from their azure towers, To keep watch above the flowers, In the midst of which all day The red sun-light lazily lay.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for flooding your feed tonight darlings. 
> 
>  
> 
> The poem at the end is, "The Valley of Unrest" -Edgar Allen Poe


End file.
